Craving His Dominance
by Eydisie
Summary: Reader x Kiyoshi Teppei. yey. You've always wondered what those big hands can do. In a very dirty way. You just can't take your eyes off the man.


Hi.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or you. Cause if I owned you that would be weird. lawl.**

* * *

Even if you use up all your strength, your eyes just seem to pursue Seirin's no. 7.

**Kiyoshi Teppei.**

The man had always stood out - from his height to his magnetic personality. He would always shine, despite the experienced pain from his leg injury, or if the scoreboard showed their loss. He was the life of the team. He would hold and shoulder the burdens. But what you were looking at was completely different. Many always talked about his skill of "Right of Postponement", and how his hands allow him to generate this ability. That's what you always looked at.

Kiyoshi's big hands, and, to plug in, Kiyoshi himself. You'd have lustful thoughts. Then those thoughts always lead to contemplating whether he was a dominant type. It seemed like he would be, but you weren't so sure.

Just as the train of thoughts were building up, Riko blew the whistle.

"Everyone gather!"

The sweaty boys trudged over the coach, and you began passing out towels to them as they sat on the bench. You then followed after them, sitting down. Riko's words went in through one end and out the other. For some reason, your raging hormones weren't listening to you. You just craved the giant more than you usually would. You imagine the way those rough, calloused hands would rove all over your body. You imagine those long fingers going inside you, curving and pumping. How you would spill and dirty those hands. You imagine his hardened cock penetrating. Then you imagine Kiyoshi's movements, ravaging, his expression full of pleasure and twisting in the most sexiest way. You craved his dominance and passion that you usually would see when he played basketball.

Minutes have probably passed now, because it was suddenly quiet and you were just staring off into space.

"You okay, [name]?" Kiyoshi's deep silky voice made you flinch and tilt your head up. You fought back the urge to blush.

"I'm alright, it's nothing. Why don't you play some basketball with me?" You smile, standing up, shaking away those images that infiltrated your mind. Or you tried. When you picked up a basketball, Kiyoshi had formed a defensive stature which had his hands up. You continued to dribble, yet your center of attention were placed on his hands. You paused. A sigh came right after.

"I wonder what else those hands of yours can do."

Silence filled the court. As the basketball came in contact with the ground and echoed in the gym, it finally dawned on you that you had said those words out loud. You were sure that your expression reflected Kiyoshi's, because his jaw was slightly dropped and his eyes widened.

You gulped. "S-sorry, I uh, yeah." You chuckle nervously.

"Should I show you?" Kiyoshi's grin was far from innocent. Bending down, his arms circled below your bottom and lifted you just centimeters above his head. His hands splayed over your bottom, engulfing them as his arms kept you in place. This made you squeal in surprise. Kiyoshi chuckled. "That's one thing they could do." His voice vibrated in your ears. Before you knew it, you decide to play a game of dominance.

You smirk, lips hovering over his. "Is that it?" You could feel his grasp tightening on your bottom. Kiyoshi faced a battle of submission. Right there, he wanted to unleash a wild panther that would screw you over, and also, he wanted to see what would you do if he said no. But he held back and chose neither.

"I'm not done yet." And then his lips connected to yours. At first, his gentle personality had gotten the better of him. Kiyoshi's lips slowly took in yours. He took in the structure of your soft flesh. He was patient, memorizing every little touch. It was pleasurable, yet you wanted more. So you deepened the kiss, slightly opening your mouth to let his tongue enter and meet yours.

The way that tongue of his raced out and spiraled yours spun your head. It was only a kiss. But it had so much effect on your whole being. You could feel your core dampening against your panties. You suddenly pulled back, embarrassed of your dirty outcome. The embarrassment became even greater when you scanned your surroundings.

Perhaps Kiyoshi was able to read your mind because he was taking you to the storage room. He closed the door with his foot and lay you on the mats. You felt the mats depress as Kiyoshi's colossal form hovered over your curvaceous, fragile body. Though, this turned you on even more. His head dipped down to give your neck soft pecks. When his tongue came out, however, those kisses were soon replaced with little red marks. His hands slid down and rested on your curves. You let out a soft gasp, head tilting back and giving Kiyoshi more access to taint your neck. He tugged on your shirt and was over your head before it was thrown somewhere as it was immediately forgotten about. Your bra was quick to follow.

The way Kiyoshi's orbs stared at your bare chest made you feel as if he could see right through you. He held a dark, passionate gaze in his eyes. It made you feel conscious, and just as you were about you cloak your breasts with your arms, his hand began to knead one.

You eyes flutter close to the warmth of his touch. Both his hands were now massaging your chests, making sure you exactly feel what he's doing. Once he began squeezing harder, your breath became shorter. His tongue circled one of your perky nipples, his free hand twisting the other. A slight moan escaped your lips. This beckoned Kiyoshi to bite the small nub. He was biting in the most modest way, careful not to hurt you. Your back arched and caused Kiyoshi to take in more of your breast. He continued and sucked on it while his other hand ghosted over your stomach. Then his fingers slipped inside your underwear and twitched as it came in contact of your wet core. You trembled and whimpered in a desperate plea to feel more. He smirked and his mouth left your nipple. He withdrew his now-slick-fingers to remove the annoying fabrics that prevented him from going on. He pried open your legs, eyes showing a bit of amusement as he saw how wet you were. You then realized that Kiyoshi was still clothed.

"Don't you think you should show me what you have in store too?" You said, having an alluring tone that laced your voice. Kiyoshi's eyes met yours and smirked. "Make me."

Almost fiercely, you grabbed his wrist and yanked his shirt above his head. You stopped, taking in how perfect his structure was. It was almost like he was photoshopped. But what caught your attention was the big bulge on his shorts. Your hand reached out to palm it, earning a low groan that made you even more lustful than you already were. Kiyoshi leaned in to kiss you. He rolled his hips into yours in a needy manner. You grinded against him, moaning against his lips. His hands returned you to your core once again, rubbing and becoming coated with your juices.

Once Kiyoshi broke the kiss, he stared at your womanhood. He kept on teasingly rubbing, and you kept on jerking against his fingers.

"K-Kiyoshi please.." You begged. Two long fingers had entered your warmth, and you gasped. They were pumping in and out of you and a constant, mid tempo pace. Your moans had filled the storage room. His thumb had pressed onto your clit, and a third finger had entered inside you. You trembled at the pleasure you were receiving. A moan that sounded somewhat like Kiyoshi's name spilled through your parted lips. Kiyoshi then added his mouth to the feverish movements.

You couldn't take it, his tongue was all over you erotically, savoring your taste and licking at the bundle of nerves. When Kiyoshi's fingers spread apart inside you, you hissed and wrapped your legs around his neck, bringing his mouth deeper to your depth. Kiyoshi was literally eating you out now. His tongue would circle inside you, his mouth would suck against you and nip at you. Your hands pressed against his head. You tried to warn him about your near orgasm, but all your words were cut off. Fortunately, Kiyoshi knew. He knew because of the way your legs were clinging onto him. With a final suck, you released inside his mouth.

You watched Kiyoshi drink you up, lapping anything dripping from your core and not wasting any juices. You were panting heavily tired from the recent foreplay. Once Kiyoshi was finished, he tore down his shorts to reveal a twitching cock.

Before you could even react, Kiyoshi grabbed your hips and pulled you towards his cock. You cried out, gripping the sides of the mats as your legs wrapped tightly around Kiyoshi's waist. He was certainly big, and it was taking awhile to get used to his size. Kiyoshi wasn't looking too good either. His eyes were tightly closed and his teeth were clenched, trying not to move inside your hot womanhood.

After moments later, he began to move. Kiyoshi was slow and hesitant, but when he saw the desire that sparked in your eyes, not once did he halt at thrusting. It felt so good to be constricted within your walls. He continued ramming into you, while you moaned loud enough that it almost was a scream. The sound of lovemaking was increasing, and so was Kiyoshi's nearing to orgasm. But he didn't want to cum just yet. He was going to fuck the daylights out of you first. And you were going to succumb to the feeling of satisfaction first.

Kiyoshi buried his head into the crook of your neck. To hear his groans so close to your ear made you go berserk. Your nails scraped along his back, giving Kiyoshi painful pleasures that almost made him release. He cock pulled back, almost leaving your core, then slammed back in, pressing everything he could inside. He maintained this pattern of thrusts, making your body become numb. Everytime he'd thrust, you'd shiver.

"K-Kiyoshi.. C-can't… M-my legs… Can't.. feel.. l-legs." You managed to sputter out. Kiyoshi growled at what you told him, and he returned to giving you short, pounding thrusts. You were nearly screaming now. You stared unseeingly at the ceiling, vision becoming clouded. Your back arched, chest meeting his. Kiyoshi bit your shoulder and entangled his hand in your hair, tugging and grasping tightly as he moved. It was painful, yet your masochistic side enjoyed it. Your sweaty bodies melded together, hard on soft. His moans had turned into loud, uncontrollable ones. Suddenly, you felt your orgasm uncoil and released so quickly, you hung onto Kiyoshi for your dear life. But the man didn't stop.

After you had released, Kiyoshi went on an even deeper and faster pace, resulting strangling breaths from you. Your breath was taken away and you were gasping for air. You couldn't catch up to Kiyoshi anymore, he clearly has taken control. He drew back from your arms. His eyes darted to yours. The intensity in his eyes warned you that he was dangerous and a wild beast. You shut your eyes tight, crying out his name in a desperate plea. Kiyoshi, prying your legs open, was almost close to his climax. The newfound pleasure was giving him a hard time to restrain himself. He bruised your hips, but you didn't care, for you were also reaching your second orgasm. This time, it was a more, sensitive one that made you see stars. Kiyoshi sputtered out your name with a string of curses following after. He finally leaked inside you.

Kiyoshi collapsed on top of you, both heavily breathing and worn out. Once you two had caught your breaths, Kiyoshi removed himself from you and encircled you in a warm embrace.

"You know, I've been wanting to do this for awhile." He said in the silence, sweetly kissing your cheek.

"What? Really?" You responded, blinking in surprise and smiling.

"Yeah. You've been staring at me for quite some time and I wanted to return your feelings to you." He returned your smile.

"Oh. You knew…?"

He nodded and laughed as he saw your cheeks turn red, pulling you in closer to his chest. You snuggled happily. Then a thought flew inside your mind.

"You know, you're like a sex god. I can't even feel anything now."

It was Kiyoshi's turn to blush. But he smiled and said, "Wait till we're in a bedroom."

Once you and Kiyoshi had more affairs together as a couple, it was then you realized that his sex life personality was completely different than what he had in public. And you also realized that you were going to have to deal with a lot of bruises. But it was okay, since you loved the man and you also loved how dominant he was.


End file.
